


The Receiving End

by Griffinswings



Series: Arboretum [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinswings/pseuds/Griffinswings





	The Receiving End

“Indi!” 

Tal was laughing even as she pursued, smooching him all over his chin, cheeks, and his lips too whenever he was distracted. It seemed that ever since they had discovered the magic that was kissing, Indi in particular was addicted, and she was clever about it too. It was like a game to her. More recently, she’d stolen a kiss by tapping him on the shoulder, then appearing on the other side when he turned so that their lips would meet. 

Now, they lay at the base of a tree in Caledon, the remnants of their picnic still strewn about them. Indi was clutched in his arms, laying across his chest as she pecked all over his face and neck. 

“Indi, seriously, contrary to popular belief, I still need to breathe.” he chuckled. She pursed her lips and slid down his chest until her chin was resting on his sternum. Her great big, dark eyes could have melted him into a puddle. He sighed, meeting her gaze fondly. 

When her pouting was met with resistance, she tried a different approach. She rolled his shirt up and up and took to planting sloppy kisses on his exposed chest, his tummy. This, she did as she descended, laying on top of him. Down, and down she slid, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. 

Until she reached the edge of his pants. 

When Indi glanced up into his face, there was a strange sort of look in her eye. Tal raised his eyebrows at her devilish grin. He couldn’t help but smirk too.

Carefully, she dipped her fingers just beneath the fabric without touching him directly, testing, continuing to give him that half-moon smile. She tugged once or twice. Knock, knock…

Well, they were alone, he thought. This side of Caledon was rarely populated, and they were hidden by a thick cover of bushes and trees. 

A glow coming to his face, he answered, indulging her curiosity and tugging his pants down around his ass. Impossibly, her eyes widened when his now half-hard member popped out from between the leaves. She looked up at Tal, then back to his dick. A moment later, her smile crept back. She kissed the skin just above it, to the left of it, then hovered with her mouth just over the tip, her lips barely brushing his tender skin. 

This was new... He had never been on the receiving end of this before. His heart pounded in his chest, unsure what to expect… 

Very suddenly, he remembered what happened to most other non-food things that went into Indi’s mouth. Tal fidgeted for just a moment.

“Indi….” he warned. “Just…. Don’t bite it.”

He could feel it when a giggle bubbled from her lips, breath hot against his skin. 

As with most new objects, she tested the head of his cock with her tongue. It tasted...funny. A good sort of funny though. It tasted like Tal. The roll of her tongue curled around the ridges when she pressed the head to her lips; a full, wet kiss. 

Tal’s body wrenched something of its own accord, an “Oh” escaping his lips. He shuddered, face blazing bright. 

She paused when he moaned. She recognized this sound, and for that matter, the look on his face; the way he glowed deeply and gnawed his bottom lip. She’d made similar sounds when messing around herself. This was a good thing, she decided. Indi opened wide around the head of his cock again, this time taking more of it into her mouth. She pressed her tongue flat against the veined base as she did, admiring the textures as it slid in. It stiffened against her tongue, in her hand, with a throb and was now fully erect. She came up to admire it a moment, then glanced at Tal’s face. 

His eyes were fastened shut, mouth open just so, his breath hitching as she moved. He wished he had something to do with his hands, but instead they just opened and clenched again at his sides, fumbling against the forest floor.

This was all the encouragement she needed. She grinned and grabbed around the base of his shaft to tilt it up to her mouth, then ran her tongue up the length. Again, it throbbed, and she giggled. What fun. When she pressed his cock to her lips again, then took in over half of his length in one swift motion: a proper mouthful. And when he moaned, she moaned back, her breath and tongue vibrating hotly around his sensitive skin. Tal bucked his hips when she did.

“Oh fuck…” He inhaled sharply when she moved up to swirl her tongue around, then came back down, taking even more of him into her mouth than before. He reached down, gently gripping her curls in his fingers, enjoying the tight, wet heat of her mouth as she repeated this motion again and again. 

Indi smacked and swallowed back the excess of saliva before eagerly tasting, sucking him lightly while bobbing her head at a steady pace. There was another taste when she popped up to tongue playfully at his slit: something sweet, viscous, reminding her vaguely of some nectar she’d traded for back in Maguuma. It made her nostalgic. It made her chest swell. Her cheeks flush, her glow deepen. How much she loved the taste of him. 

“Mmmm.” she hummed, her throat relaxing around his length, nearly taking him to the hilt. 

Tal’s back arched involuntarily and his grip tightened in her hair. He felt fit to bursting… her warmth around him, the feeling electrically crackling through his body. 

“Oh, Indi…” he moaned. “Indi, I-- Ah!”

When Tal’s member swelled and jerked deeply in her mouth, she thought nothing of it until something splashed against the back of her throat. She nearly choked, caught by surprise. Liquid? More of that sweet stuff from before, but now in thick, warm spurts. Realizing this, she swallowed greedily, moaning as he came and came. She kept up the pace, even as he finished and squirmed, arched under her, his hands clenching tightly in her hair and head rolled back in bliss. 

Tal writhed beneath her, his now over-sensitive cock still pulsing in her mouth.

“Indi!” he called out sharply. “Indi stop… Ah!!”

When Indi finally released and pulled away from him, a long strand of saliva and cum followed her lips. She planted a final peck of a kiss to his softening cock and grinned up at him, running her fingers up his chest in a catlike stretch. 

Waves of sensation were still overcoming him, even moments later as Indi climbed back up into his arms. His breathing slowed, and he allowed himself to relish holding her close, her tranquil warmth like sunlight on his skin. His mind felt hazy, but he fumbled for something to say nonetheless. 

“I…” he started, unsure of where exactly he was going.

“Thank you?” He managed, feeling immediately stupid.

“Welcome!” she replied, her voice sweet and clear like a chime. She burrowed the side of her head against the nook of his shoulder and chest with a contented sigh. 

How could he have gotten so lucky, Tal thought as she nuzzled against him. After all that they had been through, didn’t they deserve this peace? After all that he had been through…

Indi sat up a bit, looking him in the eyes as he turned to her. His thoughts were wrenched away as she spoke. 

“Again?” She asked brightly. 

Oh dear.


End file.
